Tactician's Heart
by Kina Omoi
Summary: Having gotten lost in the Outrealms, Morgan has found herself in Elibe! What will ensue? Rewrite of my old fic, with new twists and plot devices that were revealed in Awakening
1. Prologue: Smash Brethren 3

So I finally finished this chapter! Extremely sorry it took so long! I had spent most of the time actually trying to be Apotheosis on Hard mode (Lunatic mode is for Lunatics guys, I can't do it.), and when I finally did it, I started writing this. And it took me about a day to write, trying to get into character and stuff. I think I did an okay-ish job of getting into character, though Owain is sort of hard to get into verbally. His vocabulary is a tad too colorful

Anyways, I do hope you enjoy, and keep following my 'Forever before I upload another chapter' story

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story! Especially not the characters! They're too awesome for me, no really!

* * *

It was a heated battle. The Einherjars were strong, and their numbers were many. However, our soldiers were skilled, their blades honed from the war with the risen, and the dark magic of Grima's followers. I myself, being a tactician with some basic knowledge swordplay and magic, could barely keep up. As luck would have it, Owain has been guarding my back, something I'm super grateful for.

I could only fight supportively, warning them of enemies behind them or attack the Einherjars from behind. They were very strong, far too strong for me to fight head on.

Noticing that there was a cloaked man in front of me, I prepared myself for a fight. Yet, he didn't say anything, and only glared with killing intent.

"…"

"Um…" I uttered, feeling the need to lighten the mood "Doesn't your face cramp up from glaring at people like that?

He did not reply, but only crouched, as if to prepare to dash towards me.

"Look, you want to really scare me? Smile. I'd die from the shock." I continued, getting ready to block any attack he could pull

He pulled the daggers out, twirling them around in his hand.

"At least say something before we fight!" I continued "It's tradition!"

"…Silence." He muttered, dashing towards me at full speed

I caught the dagger aimed at my throat with the handle of my sword, unable to move the blade quickly enough, deflecting it to the side.

"Hey! You did it!" I exclaimed, smiling "NOW this fight is official. I was starting to worry…"

Then, I rammed into him with my shoulder, and swung my sword at his exposed torso.

He reacted unexpectedly quickly, jumping backwards and doing a backflip before landing. Twirling the blades again, he suddenly disappeared from my sight. Knowing that he was going to flank me, I spun around, and swing my blade in a wide arc…

…Missing completely

"That was totally unfair!" I shouted

I heard the wind above me, and I knew he was coming. Unable to react quickly enough, I could only look up to see the knife swinging down towards me, throwing myself towards the ground to buy me a few more seconds.

"No ya don't." said a familiar voice

As I heard that, the figure assaulting me was sent flying away from me into a wall, one of his daggers flying away from him.

"You okay?" asked my savior, smiling as he held out a hand

"Thank you, Owain." I said, taking his hand and getting up. "I knew you'd hear me."

"Ingenious plan, my friend!" He exclaimed, then scowled at the enemy "However, my sword hand twitches!"

Swinging his sword down to his left side, holding it as if it was in a sheath, he set one foot back, smiling. As my foe had gotten up, Owain had propelled himself towards the assassin.

"Be gone fiend!" he shouted as his blade cleaved through my assailant

The assassin fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Nngh… how…" He uttered, before his body dissipated

"Thank you!" I grinned, turning to Owain.

He grinned, swinging his sword down to his side. I noticed an enemy running towards him from behind, and seeing her speed, Owain would not turn quickly enough, even with all his reaction speed. I dashed in, using the flat of my blade to block the swing. Despite her small frame, the force behind the swing was intense! I was actually sent backwards into Owain, who caught me before I fell.

_What are we truly fighting for? Are we truly defending our realm here? ...Should we be defending it?_

What was that? The thoughts of an Einherjar? I can't be sure, but the expression on her face pretty much makes me think that these were her thoughts. The doubt in her eyes were extremely apparent, and even with all the power behind her swings, I could tell that she was in doubt.

I did a small hand signal behind me, telling Owain to follow one of the tactics that I had planned beforehand. He tapped my wrist, telling me he understood. As soon as he did that, I ran to the right, and around as Owain ran in and swung his blade downwards, clashing into the female swordmaster's sheath. I realized as I ran to flank her that she used her blade in the way known as quick draw. Only drawing her blade as she swings, she increases the strength of her swings with the arc of the blade as it is drawn, and sheaths it after she is done with the swing, preparing to swing the next one. She had launched a quick counterattack on Owain, using the sheath as a blunt edge to smash into Owain's side, sending him back.

I jumped in behind her, swinging my blade down, blessing my blade with my magical energies. She turned as quickly as I came, and redirected my blade into a wall, embedding it into the wall and creating a large blade scratch. I let go of the blade instantly and jumped out of the way of the sword she had prepared to swing, and pulled out the tome in my robes. She was fast, extremely so.

Owain had come in, swinging at her repeatedly. She matched Owain's speed, blow to blow, blocking all of them. I quickly conjured a ball of thunder, and aimed at her leg as she fought Owain. The shock of the impact stunned her for a second, however, a second was all Owain needed. He crouched backwards, jumped up and swung down, landing a fatal blow onto her. She fell down, yet even in death, she was graceful.

"_My doubts have been my undoing..."_ She uttered, before her body started dissipating.

"That, did not go quite nearly as well as it did in my head." I said, grinning sheepishly

"It is fine, my noble friend!" replied Owain, smiling. "However, there are many foes, still thriving in their spirits! I shall go ahead!"

And with that, he was gone. I quickly glanced at the body of the swordmaster that we just fought. Yet, while the assassin had dissipated completely, she did not. After she had dissipated, the dust from her body had formed a card on the ground.

An Einherjar card…

I quickly pocketed the card, before rejoining the fray…

* * *

"Finally… That's the last of them." muttered father, smiling

"Gods, I thought it would never end." said Chrom, sheathing Falchion. "I was almost ready to give up…"

"Me to. It was a pitched battle…" father continued "We're lucky to have even survived."

"Perhaps now this realm can finally enjoy a little peace and quiet…" said Chrom "Let's go home everyone!"

Cheers erupted from our army, and I sighed in relief that the battle was finally over. As we marched back through the gate, I quickly pulled out the Einherjar card, and took a look at the name and card. It was, as expected, the swordmaster we had fought. Her name was 'Lyn, Noblewoman of Sacae'. I know I've heard this name somewhere, though I can't figure out where I heard it before…

At that instant, a wave of magical energy blew into me through the card. A powerful gust blew from around me, and at that instant, everything around me changed. I was floating in the middle of what I assumed was a portal back.

"So that's it. I lost." Uttered the voice of the spirit, Lyn

I quickly pulled out the card, and it floated in front of me, morphing into her human shape.

"It feels so unfair…" she muttered, looking up at me "Are you the enemy's tactician?"

For a moment, she stared at me in surprise and awe.

"Wait, what!?" She exclaimed "It can't be… Are you… No, that's impossible…"

"Excuse me?" I asked "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." She said, sighing "It's just… you remind me of someone very dear to me."

"Uhh, by very dear, do you mean like a lover?" I asked "Because I can assure you, that I'm most definitely a girl."

"More like a friend I suppose." She said, smiling "A tactician, like you, who came to my aid time and again. This might seem like a silly question, but… Have you ever awoken in a strange place, uncertain of how you got there?"

Well, I can't say I haven't. I've only recently woken up in the middle of a bunch of ruins with no memories before father found me and took me in.

"Yeah…" I said

"I knew it!" She exclaimed "It happened three times to the person I knew. This can't be pure coincidence… Unless, of course, all tacticians are known to collapse by the wayside."

"Well, it happened to both my father and I, so I think it may be as you say." I laughed

"Truly?" She asked "That is certainly a surprise."

Both of us laughed, knowing that it was extremely unlikely that I would be the same person she knew.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe." She said, continuing "Would you tell me more about yourself? Where were you born? Have you been to my world?"

"I don't exactly remember, I have amnesia." I said, smiling awkwardly

"You can't remember?" She asked, deep in thought "Now I'm even more certain you're the person I know. Look at me carefully and really try to think back. We met on the Sacae plains, we fought with Eliwood and the others… Does none of this sound familiar?"

"I don't remember any of this, sorry, Lyn." I said

"That's… too bad." She said, looking disappointed "Maybe you're not the person I thought, but still… You know what? I want to help. Take me with you. Even if you aren't the person I knew, I want to judge for myself. I'm good with a blade. Keep me by your side and none shall harm you."

With that, she took my hand, and led me towards the gate. I smiled, and didn't resist, believing that the gate would take me home…

Oh boy did I ever believe the wrong thing.

* * *

Well, that's that for all I've written! I'm a bit inspired so I might rip time off of my other things and put it into the next chapter seeing as the first chapter of Lyn's chapter is quite short and easy to do. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story!


	2. Chapter 1: A Girl From the Plains

So I managed to finally get this chapter done. Looking around for references here and there took a while, though I hope this will add to your reading enjoyment! Also, I've decided that Morgan would 'level down' to level 1 to make it so that I can use her in fights without breaking the game. Also, I've calculated the stats that she 'could' possibly have at level 1 by backleveling and will post the stats, and her growths at the end of the chapter.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ugh… Where am I?

"Are you awake?" asked a familiar voice

I groaned, pushing myself off of the soft mattress, wondering how I got there. Opening up my eyes, I realized that the voice was Lyn, the heroic spirit that I had fought and recruited. Yet why was she not glowing like usual?

"Yeah… Thank you, Lyn." I said, smiling brightly

"Hmm? How did you know my name?" she asked, seemingly surprised

Does this mean she doesn't have her memories? Actually, wait. Something similar already happened to me before. Did I travel back in time to Lyn's time because of some anomaly in the card? It would be better to be careful of what I say. While time travel doesn't have any repercussions that I know of, it would be best to tread carefully.

"I don't know, actually. It just came to me naturally." I said, grinning sheepishly "How did I get here?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains." She said, putting down a bowl of water on the table next to the bed that I lay "Here, have a drink."

I gratefully bowed, and drank from the bowl. The water was super refreshing, and cleared my mind. I wonder if I've actually time travelled again though. This time I won't have dad to help me if it's actually the case.

"Though you already know, I'm Lyn, of the Lorca tribe." She said, smiling "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

I nodded

"I'm Morgan." I said, moving to the side of the bed so I could let my legs down

"Your name is Morgan?" She asked, with a quizzical look "What an odd sounding name…"

Well ouch. Apparently no one here is named Morgan.

"But pay it no mind. It is a good name." She continued

"Thank you." I said, smiling

"I see by your attire that you are a traveler." She said "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Well, I'd say I came from a thousand or so years in the future, but she'd just laugh at me.

"I don't co–"

Suddenly, I heard a tiny noise, something that sounded like a large rip in fabric. Not something that I would usually notice, but there was very little background noise.

"Hm? What was that noise?" Muttered Lyn, getting up "I'll go see what's happening. Morgan, wait here for me."

"Alright." I said, standing up and stretching

As she left, I continued stretching. My gut instinct told me that trouble was brewing, though I don't know what kind of trouble. It would probably be wise to be ready for everything. After stretching, I checked my weapons, only to find that they were gone!

I panicked, spinning around and looking around the room. None of my weapons were around, that tome was given to me by Dad, and that sword…!

"Oh no! Bandits!" shouted Lyn, confirming my suspicions "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

We have to stop them. But how? I don't have any weapons, and any spell that I could use would require a catalyst, like a sword, or a tome…!

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them!" She said, trying to hide her panic "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Morgan."

"Wait, let me help!" I said, catching her wrist as she went

"Well, can you use a weapon?" She asked

"Not as well as you, I'm sure, but I can hold my own with a sword." I said "I'm also a strategist, I can at least watch your back, if nothing else."

"Ah, I see…" She muttered, reaching for a spare sword under a table "So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but…"

She held the sword out to me, and I took it by the grip.

"Trust me on this, I can help." I said, smiling "I've gone through a few battlefields myself!"

"Very well. We'll go together!" she said, dashing out the door

I quickly followed suit, and found her hiding behind a small group of trees, looking towards what seemed to be a group of tents.

"If you want to help, Morgan, I could use your advice." She said, standing up "You're not very confident in your skills with the sword right?"

I nodded. While I can hold my own, I do prefer to leave fighting to the experts. Getting in the way of a swordsman will only be detrimental to you and your allies. At least that's what I think anyways. I'll leap in and fight if things look bad, but if they have it under control, then it's definitely much more reliable.

"I'll protect you, so stay close to me." She said, rushing out into the clearing

I quickly followed, staring down on the bandits. There were only two of them, and both used swords. That's good for us. However, they seemed strong, even if they seemed extremely slow. I wish I had father's talent at seeing all these things…

The one closer to use rushed to us, shouting to warn the other one. Running in, he jumped up and swung his axe sideways. Lyn jumped backwards, dodging the axe, then positioned herself in a pose that I recognized. Dashing straight in, she pulled the sword out of her sheath, increasing the force behind her swing. The blade would've cut through the bandit's torso, had he not pulled up an arm to block the blow. However, with that, the arm was cut off completely, making him scream in pain as he jumped away from Lyn.

Truly, Lyn has an extreme talent with the blade. Yet, it was as if Lyn was weaker. Weaker than she was when I had fought her. Then again, people do grow through battles, so perhaps I had come in at the beginning or the middle of her journey?

While I was deep in thought, she had finished off the bandit, wiping the blood from her blade before continuing towards the other bandit.

"Wait!" I shouted, hoping she would slow down

Yet she did not seem to hear me, and dashed in to fight the bandit. This bandit was a tall man, yet he did not seem brawny.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, looking to his dead friend then smiling "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

He did not wait, swinging the axe down on Lyn as she jumped sideways and swung out her sword. Yet her footing was not good, and the swing was far weaker than it should have been, allowing for 'Batta' to stop the blade and throw out a kick. Lyn was sent flying towards me, crashing into me. I could only lessen the fall for her, so that she could keep fighting. She didn't weigh much so it was a lot easier than expected.

"Be careful." I said as we got up "He's a lot faster than the other one."

"Thank you." She said

She had fallen into the same stance, and dashed in. However, as Batta swung his axe downwards, Lyn ducked, dodging Batta's foot completely, then swung at him. The blade nicked his face as he jumped backwards, growling in anger.

He swung at her a second time with his axe, and I knew she would not be able to dodge it. The blow was swung extremely quickly, and with the blunt side to increase the area that could hit. The best Lyn was able to do in the situation was to use the blade to block. She did exactly that, breaking her blade, and flew with her as she crashed into the ground. I quickly ran in, knowing that she could not beat him alone, pulling my sword out, and blocking the axe with an aimed blow to the handle, sending him back.

"Hmph." He grunted, swinging his axe down onto me

I jumped to the side, blessing my sword, and dashed at him, ducking under one of his swings, and ramming into his side with my right shoulder, grabbing him by the shirt with my left hand, pulling it, and swinging my blade through him!

"What?" He gasped as he fell to his knees "How… How did you…?"

I fell to my knees, gasping heavily. The magic here must not be as concentrated as Ylisse. I can barely build up enough energy to bless my sword with Ignis…!

"Watch out!"

I looked up to see Lyn catch Batta's arm as he swung down, stopping him from finishing me off. I thought I had finished him off…!

"I… won't die… that easily…!" he shouted

Though physically stronger than Lyn, he was extremely wounded, and could not move freely. I quickly moved to the side, and stabbed into his side, making him freeze up. My body at the point of breaking, I fell on my back, breathing heavily.

Yet, Batta would not go down. He continued swinging his axes, though far more slowly. Lyn, seeing an opening, ducked a high swing, ran in, pulling my sword out from inside his side, forcing him to scream in pain, jumping back. She held her sword over her head, then moved at such a speed that I could not see it. The only thing that I could see was a swing of her sword, as fast as the wind, slashing through Batta, again, and again, until he had fallen over, unable to move. I sighed in relief, knowing that we were out of danger for now.

"Are you alright?" asked Lyn, helping me back up to my feet

"I'm fine" I said, smiling "That last bit of the fight was the coolest thing ever!"

"Thank you, I guess" She said, smiling "Good work today. Let's head back."

"Yes, let's go back!" I replied, glad to know that I had made a friend in this strange new world…

* * *

"Good morning, Morgan! Are you awake yet?"

I pushed myself up, and rubbed my eyes a bit, before yawning.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." She said, smiling as she handed me a bowl of water "Say, Morgan. .. I want to talk to you about something. You have experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Travel with me? Does that mean that I came to the time when her journey started? If that's true, then there's no doubt that she'll be traveling. If I am the one she referred to when I spoke to her spirit, then that's definitely the case. What would father do in this situation…?

"Do you have your parents' permission?" I asked

"You… you want me to get permission from my parents?" She asked, turning away "My mother and father… died six months ago."

My heart dropped when I realized how much of an error I had made.

"My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was shattered. My father was our chieftain, and I tried to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She paused, tears streaking down her face "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears…"

"I'm sorry, Lyn." I said, looking down "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright, Morgan." She said, forcing a smile "I… I want, no, must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Morgan, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"I will." I said, smiling "You can travel with me, and we can train together. I'll make sure you get so strong no one can beat you!"

Knowing that was all I could do to make her feel better was to help her achieve this goal, I couldn't say no. Besides, this looks like something that's going to be fun!

"You will? That's just wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She said, very appreciatively "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Of course we can!" I said, grinning

So that was how the fates of the Girl from the Plains, and I started to intertwine. Wait, no, how did dad put it?

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." Was it?

So yeah, it's not fate. It's totally the invisible bond-link thing, and as I was soon to find out, our trip's awesomeness has only started!

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, here are Morgan's stats! My Morgan was made by pairing Robin (Avatar) with Tharja (My basis is that in the official art, both Morgan's have black hair and I just thought that even with her stalker-ish tendencies, Tharja is a genuinely sweet person). Then I second sealed her into Tactician, and de leveled her by 9 levels. Also, I gave her Ignis because with her current stat, it wouldn't make AS much of a difference to enemies who are far too strong for them. Also, the chances of it activating would be her skill stat, which at the moment is 7%. It's essentially a lower chance critical with less damage. Though that attack in itself can still critical and I will still roll dice for it. If I believe an Ignis is a must though, I'll still put it in even if I don't get the dice roll. Even then, don't expect Morgan to be in combat much, I don't want to screw over the story by having one of the most powerful units of Fire Emblem be a fighting force inside this fic.

The skills that are in brackets are the skills the character has not learned yet, but will at some point in the story.

Morgan

Level 1

Tactician

Base

HP : 21

Str : 5

Mag : 11

Skill : 7

Spd : 8

Lck : 8

Def : 7

Res : 4

% Growths

HP : 78

Str : 45

Mag : 58

Skill : 46

Spd : 56

Lck : 48

Def : 38

Res : 33

Skills:

Hex

Anathema

(Rally Spectrum)

(Bond) **

Ignis *

Weapon Mastery:

Sword – E

Lance – N/A

Axe – N/A

Bow –N/A

Tome –E ***

* Inheritance Skill, does extra damage on the attack equal to ½ of the Str stat if using a tome, or Mag stat if using a sword

** DLC skill of Brides, regenerates 10 health too all allies in 3 blocks. Decided on it because she's Robin's (Avatar) daughter, and Robin keeps on going on and on about bonds and ties

*** Since I probably won't be implementing the weapon durability system for most weapons, Tomes will be a problem since if A class spells are usable at this level, with unlimited durability, it would break the game. Therefore, I will keep her weapon mastery skill at E, and make it so it increases slowly throughout the game.

I do believe due to this that I should do Lyn's stats, growths and skills as well, since it should be a little different due to the skill system being implemented into this one plus I made Batta (And every boss afterwards) quite a bit tougher. Since Lyn's skills (And other lords' skills for that matter) officially are a tad generic, I will modify it a little bit, though not by much.

Lyndis

Level 1

Myrmidon

Base

HP : 16

Str : 5

Mag : 2

Skill : 8

Spd : 10

Lck : 5

Def : 3

Res : 1

% Growths

HP : 70

Str : 40

Mag : 20

Skill : 60

Spd : 60

Lck : 55

Def : 20

Res : 30

Skills:

Avoid +10

Zeal

(Astra)

(Acrobat)

(Swordfaire)

Weapon Mastery:

Sword – E

Lance – N/A

Axe – N/A

Bow –N/A

Tome –N/A

Tell me what you guys think so that I can find out if I made any stupid errors, alright? If there are any balancing changes that I should do, definitely tell me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
